Bus line 3 (An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine)
|livery = a (yellow with a green horizontal banner). |pvr = 6 |status = in operation |open = 1972 |close = |predecessors = |night = N3 |routetype = Interstation express |locale = Rockallic Federal District, Gleoin na Bhéithe |communities = Baronetcy of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, An Iméallean na nCháteair |landmarks = |termini = |start = Central Train Station |via = Iònnáid nan Cháitear |end = An Iméallean na nCháteair station |length = 14 km |stations = |stops = |otherroutes = |compete = |ibus = |level = Daily |level1 = |frequency = 6x/hour |alt_frequency = 5x/hour |time = ca. 20 minutes |day = Between 6 a.m. and midnight |zone = |ridership = c.a. 15,000 |annualpatronage = |fare = skr. 0.13/km (max. fare is therefore skr. 1.32) |cash = |transfers = |timetable_link = |map_link = |map = |map_state = |map_name = |previous_line = |next_line = |notes = }}Bus line 3 is an interstation express bus line belonging to the concession Rockallic Federal District in Rockall. It is a "pendulum bus", meaning that it has two bus stations as its terminus without also providing additional local transport beyond those bus stations. Line 3 starts at An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Central Train Station and runs an express service to An Iméallean na nCháteair railway station via Iònnáid nan Cháitear. The bus makes use of dedicated along the entire route, with the majority of the journey carried out over the Northern Busway. The main purpose of line 3 is to provide a direct connection between the two railway stations on the one hand, and the neighbourhood of Iònnáid nan Cháitear, which does not currently have a railway station, on the other. It is expected that line 3 will be discontinued following the opening of Iònnáid nan Cháitear metro station in 2022. History Current route Line 3 operates as an interstation bus line with a limited number of stops, namely as follows: in the Baronetcy of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine *Central Train Station *Iònnáid nan Cháitear Ó hÓirthear *Iònnáid nan Cháitear Ó Thiar in the baronetcy of An Iméallean na nCháteair *Iméallean nan Chrannan *Sríad na Spéire *An Iméallean na nCháiteair Bus Station. Operation Line 3 operates from 6 a.m. to midnight every day of the week, including Saturday and Sunday. The weekend service frequency is however slightly different from the week frequency. During weekdays, line 3 continuously operates with a frequency of six buses per hour, with a bus every ten minutes in each direction. The frequency is slightly lowered during the weekends to five buses per hour, with a bus in each direction every twelve minutes. Fares As with all other interstation express lines in the Rockallic Federal District, bus fares are set at skr. 0.13/km. This means that a full journey costs skr. 1.32. It is possible to pay both in cash and with the CIP. Children under the age of 8, people above the age of 65, and students can travel for free. Adolescents between the ages of 8 and 20 can travel with a 50% discount. Category:Bus lines in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine